This invention relates to a heat generating apparatus and its process utilizing air circulation and convection.
The principle of this invention is based upon U.S. patent application Ser. No. 200,563 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,408 entitled "Heating Process and Its Apparatus in Reducing Air Pressure within a Chamber at a Balanced Level" which was filed on Oct. 24, 1980 in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, claiming the priorities of basic Japanese Patent Application Nos. 55-94630, 55-94631, 55-132065 and 55-132066, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,408.
Following the above patent application, the Applicant filed in December, 1981 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 329,818 entitled "A Heat Generating Apparatus and its Process" claiming the priority of basic Japanese Patent Application No. 56-46436.
According to one aspect of the latter U.S. patent application, the air friction heat generating means is installed in a closed chamber having no outer air induction means. Likewise, provided that the outer air induction means is not installed in the closed chamber, means for causing air circulation and convection is installed therein.
The present invention represents a further novel element of the technical concept disclosed in the above two U.S. patent applications.